How Soon Until He Returns
by ElliottButler
Summary: Paige thought she had escaped Dean, but as Grade 11 starts, Paige discovers that her mind can never escape Dean and when the unthinkable happens, Paige doesn't know what to say or to do. NEW CHAPTER FINALLY ADDED AND RATING CHANGED TO PG-13.
1. Paige's Daydream

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Rights To Degrassi.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Paige was at her locker.  
  
"Paige!" she heard a voice say.  
  
Paige turned to see Spinner.  
  
''Paige. You okay? You haven't been acting like yourself lately," Spinner told her.  
  
"I-I'm fine," Paige replied.  
  
She leaned in and kissed Spinner.  
  
"So, Paige, you coming to Jimmy's party tonight?" Spinner asked.  
  
"Maybe," Paige replied, getting her science book.  
  
"Awe, you gotta go. Everyone who's anyone is going to be there. Besides, you missed the last party that Jimmy had."  
  
"Alright, I'll go. Just-- let me have some time to myself," Paige told him.  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
Paige kissed Spinner. Spinner walked away, leaving Paige in the hall by herself.  
  
"Spirit. How are you?" she heard a man.  
  
Paige turned to see Dean, with a knife high in the air. Paige closed her eyes and the figure disappeared. 


	2. Paige's Nightmare

Hey, thanks to everybody who is submitting nice reviews so far! I am really glad that I have finally wrote a story that people like. I am working on trying to make longer chapters.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Paige walked in Spinner's bedroom and sat down on his bed. Spinner followed her and stood by his mirror. Paige looked at Spinner, thinking.  
  
"Spin?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Spinner asked as he turned.  
  
"I want to tell you something. Come here," Paige commanded.  
  
Spinner went to the bed and sat down. Paige pushed him over and started to kiss him.  
  
"Spinner, I love you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
Paige layed next to Spinner.  
  
"Spinner, I'm going to get a bath," Paige told him, getting up.  
  
She entered the bathroom and removed her clothes. She got in the bath and started to doze off. Suddenly, memories of Dean filled her mind. Paige jumped up in shock. She sighed, and layed back down. She heard a creaking sound and turned to investigate. It was Spinner.  
  
"Honey, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I- need to talk to you."  
  
"W-well, can't it wait until I'm done?"  
  
"No. It can't."  
  
"Okay. What is it?"  
  
"Paige, I love you. A lot. And, I mean, you haven't been acting like yourself lately. I'm getting worried."  
  
"Spin, it's nothing."  
  
"Okay. I love you. I'm going to watch television."  
  
Paige kissed Spinner and he walked off. Paige started to doze off and she had a nightmare of Dean, pushing her down into the water, drowing her. She kept struggling but it wasn't any use. Her eyes started to close. She jumped up, screaming. Spinner ran in and started to comfort her.  
  
"Paige, Paige, Paige, Paige, it'll be okay. Just settle down."  
  
She settled down and started to cry in his arms. 


	3. Spinner's Car Troubles

Hello. I am so glad that this story has had no bad reviews so far! I have decided to turn the tables around in this chapter, and you'll see what am I mean by that...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Paige exited the bathroom, dressed in clothes.  
  
"Paige, are you alright?" Spinner asked as Paige sat on the bed.  
  
''Spinner, I told you, I'm fine. I'm just not feeling so good," Paige replied.  
  
"Okay. Paige, I have to run to the store. You going to be okay?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. I have to run to the the store to pick up something too."  
  
The hugged and exited.  
  
Outside, Spinner quickly got into his car and drove off. Paige started to walk alongside the sidewalk.  
  
Spinner was driving his car when he heard a voice.  
  
"Spinner, I will get your girlfriend and all your friends. One by one," the voice said.  
  
"Who's there?" Spinner asked.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out. Although, Paige might know. Why don't you ask her? Better yet, I'll ask her, when she has a new nightmare about me!"  
  
Spinner got a worried look on his face before he finally asked, "Dean?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ha, ha, I know this chapter was short, but I wanted to end it in a cliffhanger! Ha ha! I am evil... 


	4. Spinner's Doom

chapter four is here, and that means only 10 more chapters to go!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Spinner stopped the car instantly.  
  
"Get out of my figgin' car!" Spinner yelled to Dean.  
  
Dean pushed the seat and Spinner's face hit the windshield.  
  
"Where are you, you little brat?!"  
  
Spinner flew back in his seat and started to drive his car again. His car was getting close to the construction area, but Spinner didn't notice. He was too busy trying to find Dean.  
  
"Hey, idiot," said Dean's voice.  
  
"What?" Spinner asked, looking for Dean.  
  
"Turn!"  
  
Spinner turned to the windshield and saw that his car was about to hit a construction buoy. A big, round one. Spinner tried to turn his car. The tires screeched, but didn't stop the car in time. Spinner's car smashed into the buoy, causing the car to fly in the air. The car landed on the ground , denting the car. Spinner desperatly tried to get out. The car slid down the rocky road, before crashing into a cement wall. The car's impact was so hard, the car bent. Dean pushed open the window and walked out, only a few scratches on him. Dean walked away, leaving Spinner to his doom. The car's spilled gasoline ignited into flames, causing the car to start burning. Spinner yelled for help as his hand crashed throught the window. 


	5. Paige Collapses

Paige was walking along the sidewalk when she came to Spinner's wreck. Her face opened in a panic and she ran over to the car.  
  
"Spinner!" she yelled in a panic.  
  
The officer tried to keep her back, but she tried to fight him.  
  
"Please!" she yelled. "He's my boyfriend! Please. I'm begging you. Please!"  
  
The officer let her through. She turned to him.  
  
"What happened to him?" she asked.  
  
"I killed him!" Dean's voice echoed in her head.  
  
She shook her head as he kept laughing. She could feel him breathing on her neck, his hands running against her thighs. She suddenly had images of her being pushed down, Dean's sweaty body stuck to hers, him grunting, her saying no.  
  
Paige suddenly collapsed right in the street. Officers ran over to her. 


End file.
